What is This Feeling?
by aya-kun
Summary: He wore such a calm smile...


What is this feeling?

* * *

"_Tsukimori-kun?" What was he talking about?...And why…his smile…_

_He turns to me and says,"I like you."_

"_I…"_

*

Kaho sat up in a flash, waking up so quickly with her face flushed and head dizzy. "I-!"

There was no one there. She was in her room. _It was a dream._ Flopping back on the bed, she placed a hand over her heart. It was racing so fast, she was afraid anyone could hear it beating so loudly.

After calming down somewhat, she sighed and got up to get ready for school. Taking her time, since she'd woken up even before her alarm, Kaho tried remembering the dream. It was so real…

Picking up her bag and violin, she went downstairs for breakfast. Spacing out as she entered the dining room, she absentmindedly greeted her family before eating and getting lost in her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Kahoko?" her mother asked. "Do you have a cold? You did come home after dark yesterday."

"Hmm," came her response. Her sister stared at Kaho. She could see that her mind was elsewhere, her face was flushed, and she had yet to take another bite from her food. "Ne, did he do something yesterday?"

"Hmm?"

"Your student teacher."

"Huh?" Kaho slowly came out of it.

"The boy teaching you. He brought you home last night." Her sister's face became sly. "Did he kiss you?"

Kaho barely heard the last part. _He brought me home_. _Then that means…it wasn't a dream. _Kaho's face began turning into a tomato. _Ah! Then he really did say…?!_

"-kissed you?"

"Huh?" Her sister was staring with a wide, wide smile at her. Her mother was going, "Oh? Ooh."

"He really kissed you?" Her father and brother were watching her with interest. They were curious. Who was the boy they were talking about?

"What?" Kaho felt her face burn even more at the thought of Tsukimori kissing her. "No! He-!" Kaho covered her mouth before she said something any more. Choking her food and drink down quickly, Kaho said her goodbye before her family started interrogating. He may not have kissed her but-!

"_I like you."_

"Mou!" Kaho shouted to no one in particular (though probably, it was directed at herself), startling some passerby.

*

At school, she realized with some surprise that she'd arrived way too early. Deciding to calm down a little, she went to the school garden and sat down on a bench. _Calm down! Calm down! Mou! _Covering her face, she felt embarrassed. She was sure her ears were on fire by now. Just remembering…

"_I like you."_

_How could he say that out of the blue?!_

"Kaho-sempai, are you alright?" Kaho peaked through her fingers and saw Fuyumi looking at her worriedly.

"Shouko-chan…"

"Who were you talking about?"

Kaho froze. _She'd spoken out loud?_

Unbidden, she started remembering everything. As if her dream, which wasn't a dream, had started…playing again in her mind.

"_I like you."_

"…_I…" He held up a hand. "Tsukimori-kun?"_

"_You don't have to give me a reply." I watched as he lowered his hand. As that smile…that small, calm smile was directed at me. "Not right now."_

"…_Okay." Ah! I began fidgeting. Okay?! Why'd I say that?_

"_Kaho." I stopped and looked at him, my face surely burning and making me look like a tomato. "I just thought I'd try it. Please don't mind it. I'll walk you home."_

_I felt like gaping. Tsukimori-kun was acting so normal…and, he was still smiling at her._

His smile was so calm.

_I said nothing. Nodding my head, he'd walked me home. That's all._

_Their walk was quiet, neither spoke. And then, they'd arrived._

"_Well then." Tsukimori gave me a nod and left._

_I'd felt like calling out to him. _Kaho smiled in memory. All she did was say, _"See you tomorrow."_

She'd said that and then he'd turned. With a smile so rare it had made her so flushed, she became embarrassed to be seen by her family and so had run up to her room quickly.

"-senpai? Kaho-senpai? What's wrong?"

"Err…"

"Kaho-chan!" _Oh no. _"Kaho. You okay? You were kinda fidgety and lost in your own world when you passed by," Nami said.

_I can't say anything. Not to Nami!_ "It's nothing!" Kaho tried to force herself to lessen the blushing she could feel she was doing. "I've gotta go. See ya later." Getting up quickly, she ran away, leaving the two behind her puzzled.

Entering the hallway, Kaho again tried to calm down. Glad to see no one about, she started walking slowly, taking deep breaths.

Music started playing from somewhere to her left. From one of the practice rooms. _Ah_. Immediately, she recognized the sound. It was the violin. It was _that_ violin.

Slowly, she walked towards it, her heart was calming down. _Ave Maria_. This was…just like that time –the first time she'd heard the violin, heard _him._

_To have played this song with him._ Kaho looked through the door recalling the last time she'd watched him like this.

That time, when she'd known he was leaving. She'd felt lonely at his no longer going to be here. And unwilling. Jealous even. She didn't know exactly what to feel. But it was clear, she'd felt upset. _Senpai saw through me. He'd also helped. She'd finally said what she'd wanted to say. She would cheer him. Always._

Kaho, once again, leaned against the door, listening to him play. This time, her heart was beating fast but not so much in panic now…just that…She remembered. What senpai said.

'_If…the one who is leaving is the most important person to me, then I would cheer them on.'_

_Most important…? At that time, did he mean…?_

'_I would endure it.'_

_Endure. Being lonely. Right now, I am feeling lonely. _Kaho strained to listen to hear Tsukimori play. Pushing down her feelings to enjoy the song.

"_I like you."_

_I…to me, Tsukimori-kun is…_

"_You don't have to give me a reply."_

_He is…He is-!…I…really don't know what to say! _For her, Tsukimori was her goal. A standard on which she'd based her playing on. The one who was currently taking the time to help her become even better.

He was the one who'd made her fall in love with the violin.

_Fall in love…_

Kaho awoke from her thoughts by the sudden silence from the room. Opening her eyes, not realizing she'd closed them, she saw Tsukimori looking at her uncertain and worried. When he saw her looking, he seemed to sigh and started walking to her.

Kaho stepped back as he opened the door. She opened her mouth to say something, anything.

The silence stretched on. It was fast becoming uncomfortable.

She didn't like it.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled up at him. "Good morning, Tsukimori-kun."

*

When he'd seen her through the door, he'd worried. Just as he'd done the night before. Even his parents had noticed. He'd uncharacteristically spaced out during dinner and hadn't heard a single thing they'd said.

He…hadn't thought much on the impact of what he'd said. And then Kaho was there…outside the door, leaning on it. Like last time.

What was she going to say?

He sighed. It was no use worrying. He walked towards the door. Whatever it was she was going to say, he was pretty sure it would be something that was just like her.

And he was right.

"Good morning, Tsukimori-kun." She smiled at him. Like always.

He smiled back. Not like always. She blushed. And he…found that he liked it.

"Kaho." Now that he knew his feelings, he felt…different. Bold enough to be this straightforward.

*

Tsukimori-kun saying her name so freely…it didn't feel that bad. Not that it felt bad at all. That's right. It wasn't bad.

But it still made her feel flustered.

Hearing a chuckle, Kaho looked up at Tsukimori in surprise. His face was turned away. And he was trying to cover his laugh.

It was cute.

_Ah! What am I thinking?_

Clearing her head, she looked away and gave a pout. So what if she was flustered. He didn't have to laugh.

"Good morning, Kahoko."

She looked at him sideways. It really was amazing. Tsukimori-kun smiling at her. It was amazing. Feeling happy, she smiled back at him. Her reply. It wasn't clear yet, but…it was there.

"Tsukimori-kun…I…"

*

*

*

*

*

a/n: nyaahaha! The end! Of the fic. ;3

btw, this is situation 1 of what I think Len would do now that he knows his feelings. My previous 'after chapter 63' ficlet –After- was situation 2a: he doesn't say anything afterward. Situation 2b: he doesn't say anything even when he's leaving, that was the other fic, –String- although Kaho was strangely the bold one there. ^^; ehehe. Maybe I'll do another one.

Honestly, this fic was suppose to end at Kaho's "Good morning, Tsukimori-kun." But oh no, Len wanted to say something too. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best to be very much in character. Though the urge to exaggerate what was already there (their traits) was very strong. XD thus the ending…^^;

Situation 3 (and maybe another 2b)…coming soon. After my finals. ^^; which I should be studying for instead of writing fics. _ But…but, I was re-reading 63 again…and many other la corda chaps…that I had actually missed coz, you know, it wasn't really that complete before or the scans were too rough that I could get it then…haha.

Sigh. I want 64 already. And a properly scanlated 63. _

Well…later! TsukiHino go!

PS

Didn't Tsuchiura say that he was going to confess after the cultural festival performance? Or am I wrong? I don't really dislike him for Kaho but I prefer him with mori. XD ooh, imagine them playing a duet. That'd be nice. =^-^= I'd actually had this passing thought before and wanted to write down…hmm…maybe soon.

edit: ahh....it's after the concert...hmm...*_* I wonder how he'll confess....X3


End file.
